Daydream
Personality Daydream isn't the sort who tries to be nice. She tends to come across as fairly rude, staying silent and ignoring those who "aren't worth her time", rolling her eyes... Not that anyone has ever seen them. If she does reply to annoyance, it'll be in the calm, smooth way she normally talks. It tends to be impossible . She something of an observer, preferring to stay and watch the chaos in the shadows as if merely spectating something she's seen time and time again. Relationships Family Daydream isn't particularly open about her family life, but it's rather clear that there isn't much affection between her and her "father". Friends While she doesn't tend to comment on it, she semi-regularly hangs out with Nadir, and one might think of them as such. Romance Daydream doesn't seem overly interested in romance, and appears to be unaware of her roommate's crush. Gallery Oh no she's hot.jpg|Updated 'basic' DD PD Daydream.png|Updated Pledge Days attire Player's Break Daydream.png|Daydream's Player's Break attire Daydream Pamyu Pamyu.jpg|Decoraish DD (Based off the New 3DS ad with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) Jazz LATE Halloween.jpg DD Gamecoming.jpg|Daydream's Gamecoming. Jazz Halloween 3.jpeg|Daydream (middle-right) for Halloween of 2015 Jazz Halloween 2016 (4).jpg|DD (middle-left) for Halloween of 2016 Daydream Aesthetics.PNG|Daydream aesthetic board Trivia * Daydream has a sweet tooth, but if asked about it, she will deny it as much as she can. * Halloween is by far her favorite holiday. * Daydream doesn't really have any specifically defined form, but she prefers to keep her 'default' form the same. Though, if one pays overly-close attention, they might notice certain inconsistencies in said form. Her proportions are often a bit different every day, though the changes tend to be quite subtle. * DD enjoys psyching people out with some of her abilities. Most specifically, teleporting in front of people for about a millisecond, then teleporting back to where she was. The jumpier the person, the more likely they are to be targeted, only because of slight amount of fear generated, Daydream do you even know how cheap that is along with her fondness of messing with people's heads. * Much like her form, Daydream doesn't have a perfectly-defined voice, either. Her voice is bit echoey, sounding like multiple people trying to talk at once, some of them going up higher, others growl-like lows, some even being other peoples voices, but keeping one colder, sharper voice louder than the rest, which is essentially her 'main' voice. She can control this and only use her 'main' voice, but, much like her teleportation, she prefers the distorted one, as it comes off as unsettling. * She is somewhat embarrassed by her name. She finds it silly, with its meaning being far too positive for her tastes. She's considered changing it, but can't come up with anything that seems her enough. The name 'Daydream', if anything, seems like a cruel joke on her "father"'s behalf, and she certainly wouldn't put that past him. If unable to find a better name, though, she hopes to at least make the word more neutral through her existence... Category:Original Characters girl Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Jasmin231's OCs Category:Nintendo Category:Girl Category:Females